total_drama_all_starsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gwen
Gwen is a contestant on Total Drama: All Stars as a member of the Villainous Vultures. Overview Heroes Vs. Villains In Heroes vs. Villains, the team is formed by Chris, appointing Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Jo, Lightning, and Scott to the team. Jo complains that the team is one member short, prompting Chris to include his robot. Excluding Gwen, everyone on the team seems proud or accepting of their villain status. The team soon develops a power struggle for leadership, while Gwen tries to encourage the other members of their team to work together. Scoffing in response, the others admit in a confessional that they don't trust anyone on the team and only do things to benefit themselves. When Chris orders the teams to pick a driver, Scott, Jo, and Lightning wrestle for the position until Jo gains it by lying about being a champion shopping cart spree racer. During the challenge, the Vultures take an early lead on the Heroic Hamsters until they eventually caught up due to Scott's unwillingness to participate due to his fear of sharks. Later, Scott accidentally pushes the robot into the water and is attacked by the sharks, releasing Alejandro, which shocks everyone, especially Heather. He catches a key which ultimately ends up being the correct one, causing them to win the first challenge. They later attended the elimination ceremony where Chris asked for a volunteer. Lightning agreed to the task which was to spend the night in exile at Boney Island for a chance to find the McLean-Brand Chris Head while the others head into the McLean Spa Hotel to stay the night. Evil Dread In Evil Dread, the team is seen relaxing at the hotel spa, except for Lightning, who is still at Boney Island trying to find the McLean-Brand Chris Head. Gwen, Duncan, Jo, and Scott are at the dining table where Scott wonders if Lightning found the statue and Jo tries to convince the team to vote him off at the first opportunity. Meanwhile, Heather and Alejandro talk while Alejandro is getting a massage. Lightning returns just in time for the next challenge. The whole time, Heather and Jo compete for leadership over their team while Heather remains suspicious as to whether or not Alejandro's legs actually are "deep asleep" and Lightning gets distracted by himself constantly. They think they found all their pieces before the other team, but a piece turns that are one piece missing, thanks to Lightning's miscalculation. Unfortunately for the villains, the Heroic Hamsters won the challenge. At their first elimination ceremony as losers, it came down to Jo and Lightning. Since Lightning didn't count correctly, he was the first member voted off and to take the Flush of Shame. Saving Private Leechball In Saving Private Leechball, Jo, Heather and Alejandro want Gwen to create an alliance with them, knowing that Duncan would follow Gwen. Gwen realizes the trio's intentions but is happy because it puts her in a position of power. At the same time, Gwen is saddened to learn that everyone on her team believes she is a villain and that she was purposely trying to be mean to Courtney. Throughout the challenge, Jo grows more and more demanding and irritated towards her team. Alejandro is the first to be hit by a leech, taking him out of the challenge. Soon after, Jo accidentally hits Scott with their leech cannon, and Heather is hit from Mike. Duncan and Gwen go off together, discussing Courtney, and when Cameron attempts to get Gwen out, Duncan protects her from the leech. Gwen takes out Cameron and is moved by Duncan's chivalry, only to be immediately taken out by Mike. Jo is the last Vulture in the game then she found Courtney and Sam in a cave. She takes out Sam after he is used as a shield by Courtney. Zoey enters the cave and faces off against Jo, which her gun gets jammed. She throws her leech canister at Zoey, who dodges, takes a leech from the canister and takes Jo out, making the Vultures lose again. At the elimination ceremony, Jo is voted off for losing the challenge, and after the elimination, Duncan and Courtney swap teams as Chris deems that Duncan was more heroic in the challenge, while Courtney was more villainous. Food Fright In Food Fright, the villains are served powdered gruel for breakfast. During her Confessional, the reason why she came back to Total Drama is make things better with Courtney. At the challenge, her team has to eat an entire stack of pancakes and last through an obstacle course without puking. She tried to help her team, but unfortunately she puked, and she is eliminated from the challenge. The team makes good progress until Sam decides to tag Zoey out, while Alejandro takes Heather's place. Unfortunately, Alejandro loses the eating/obstacle course challenge for his team after getting stung by a bee that was hidden in Sam's shirt. At the campfire ceremony, it is later revealed that Sam cheated by hiding the remaining pancake pieces in case he had to return to exile. Thus, Gwen's team wins the challenge and spared from elimination due to Sam's cheating. Moon Madness In Moon Madness, it starts out at the spa hotel with Courtney thinking about Scott. At the challenge Chris gives the team a map to navigate through the forest. As Heather looks at the map, Alejandro comments on the animals' changed behavior, and Heather compliments him in an overtly nice way. The team believes that she has a been changed by the Blue Harvest Moon, while Courtney and Gwen begin to bond over this, poking fun at her actions. They reach a bridge, and Gwen deems it to dangerous to cross and goes her own way. Scott then goes across the bridge first and runs into a beaver that is affected by the Blue Harvest Moon. Scott swings the beaver on to the bridge who breaks it after gnawing on the rope. As they cross, Heather almost falls, but Alejandro saves her. Because of his actions, Heather reveals that she was actually faking being nice to get back at Alejandro for calling her "typical". Most of the team except for Gwen and Courtney cross the finish line as Courtney gets attacked by a deer. Gwen suddenly appears and fends off the deer with a stick, saving Courtney's life. The Blue Moon finally disappears and the two finish the challenge, winning the challenge for their team. At elimination, Gwen wishes aloud that she was a Heroic Hamster. Duncan comforts her and kisses her cheek, but asks excitedly if Courtney was watching. This angers Gwen, who then pushes him away and breaks up with him. Scott volunteers to go back to Boney Island and Cameron later quits, but instead of taking the Flush of Shame, he is sent to the Vultures. No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition In No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition, Cameron attempts to fix his glasses, when Courtney walks up, snidely threatening that he will be eliminated from the team the next time they lose. Gwen then walks up, and offers Cameron a twist tie, which manages to fix his glasses. Gwen treats her new teammate warmly, while Heather attempts to form an alliance with Alejandro. During the challenge, Vultures are the first to put an egg in their basket. Alejandro soon realizes that there is nothing stopping the other team from taking there eggs, and is put on guard duty. With him preoccupied, Heather goes around the Fun Zone, tells Courtney and Scott that that Alejandro is planning to off Scott, and then tells Cameron and Gwen that he is voting off Cameron. Later, she finds the McLean-Brand Chris Head inside an egg and hides behind a rock, just as Alejandro (who had seen her find it) greets her. She tells Alejandro of her discovery, with Heather racing with the final egg for the Vultures, Zoey and Mike were seen carrying an entire nest to significantly place the Hamsters ahead, as well as they claim another victory. Heather threw the egg at the last second. However, Cameron's clumsy hands cost them the challenge, breaking it before it was returned to the basket. Neither him or Courtney were able to tame the mutant baby that hatched. Mike and Zoey, on the other hand, had no trouble with the nest. Their contribution placed the final score at 17-5. Heather goes back to retrieve the McLean-Brand Chris Head at the end of the challenge, she realizes it is gone. She blames Chris for its disappearance, but at the elimination ceremony, it is revealed that Alejandro is the one who took it, and uses it to eliminate Heather which shocks herself, Cameron, Courtney and Scott. Suckers Punched In Suckers Punched, the Villains eat breakfast on the cabin steps. Alejandro arrives, and Courtney warns him that with the merge coming soon, he will not have many allies after the trick he pulled last episode. The villains go first in the boxing challenge, with Scott spinning the Wheel Of Misfortune first, and he is forced to fight his greatest enemy, Fang. Scott is frozen in fear at the prospect of once again facing Fang, and Fang proceeds to easily defeats him in the match. Alejandro is the next one to go up for the team, and is challenged to face his older brother, José, in the match. Alejandro is shocked, but is determined to defeat his sibling, who continues to taunt him. They begin to fight, and when José insults Heather, Alejandro becomes furious, taking all of his pent up rage towards José out on him. He defeats José and earns his team their first point in the challenge. Cameron goes next, and is faced with what would have been Mike's challenge, a hoard of mutant gophers. He quickly loses the match, and Gwen goes up next. She is challenged to fight Courtney, who she has finally mended her friendship with, making them both hesitant to fight each other. However, when Chris plays back footage of Gwen making out with Duncan, Courtney is once again angered with her, and the two begin to fight. The fight ends in a stalemate, and the two both decide to finally put the past behind them, earning them both a point and winning for their team. At the elimination ceremony, Chris announces that the Villains will be the ones to vote off a Hero. After a short discussion, Cameron convinces the team to eliminate Sierra. She is saddens by this, but accepts her fate thanks to words of encouragement from Cameron, Alejandro is later exiled to Boney Island by the Heroes, she apologizes and asks her to say hi to Cody for her. Duncan says that she should also make more "Gwuncan" videos, earning an annoyed look from Gwen. You Regatta Be Kidding Me The events of the episode caused Courtney and Gwen to get along unusually well in You Regatta Be Kidding Me, as the two work together in the challenge even though Chris stated only one person could get immunity and they hope that the other wins the competition if they do not. At the end of the boat race Alejandro placed 1st by a nose Courtney and Gwen placed 2nd, "Mike" and Zoey take 3rd place, while Cameron and Scott placed 4th (last) place, until they heard a huge explosion from Chis's mansion - "cottage" by Duncan. She was impressed by Duncan's destruction for him to be cool and locked up in a prison cell again, which caused him to be arrested and removed from the competition for destroying private property. Zeek And Ye Shall Find In Zeek And Ye Shall Find, Gwen teamed up with Cameron, even though there were misunderstandings between Cameron, "Mike" and Gwen. Just before Chris was dropped into the toxic waste from Ezekiel, Cameron distracted him long enough so Gwen can save Chris, win the challenge and the show is still on. At the bonfire ceremony Gwen and Zoey were shocked to see that Cameron, now inside a bubble and full body cast in a wheelchair, is eliminated as he is deemed too injured to continue competing. Zoey and Gwen bid him a friendly farewell, but Mike comes up to him and reveals himself to be Mal and that he let him fall. The Obsta-Kill Kourse In The Obsta-Kill Kourse, she and Zoey also become friends after Zoey attempts to calm her down from her claustrophobia and she remains friends with her for the rest of the season. Alejandro tries to tell Gwen of the danger, but is knocked out by a tire Mal throws. Despite her making and keeping these two friendships, Courtney and her did not last until the end of the season. Although Gwen was upset to hear that Courtney (accidentally) kissed Cameron while dating Scott, due to all the flak she got from her when she did the same to Duncan. After Zoey won the challenge Gwen along with Scott, Courtney, Zoey and "Mike" all voted off Alejandro. Sundae Muddy Sundae Courtney embraces Gwen upon the latter's return from exile on Boney Island, telling the others that Gwen survived because she is "super smart and totally strong." As Zoey walks away, Courtney attempts to make sure she and Gwen no longer bonds any further and convince that they should eliminate her as soon as possible. Gwen is skeptical about this, and Courtney asks if Gwen is still upset about her kisses with Scott and Cameron. Gwen says that she isn't, and asks Courtney if she still wants to go to the finale together, to which Courtney says that she does. However, Courtney reveals in the confessional that she is not planning to bring Gwen to the finale as she doesn't want to lose another chance to win the million dollars again. Instead, she is going to eliminate her second-last so she could go to the finale with Scott, who she believes would let her win. However, Mal revealed Courtney's elimination chart to the other campers, Gwen was shocked and furious that Courtney was going against her promise. In the confessional, Gwen notes that she can't believe she didn't see that Courtney was just pretending to be her friend after all that she has done to repair their friendship and vows to take her down in the next challenge. After the challenge starts and the contestants head for the snowy cliff, Courtney tries to apologize Gwen, but Gwen doesn't accept the apology, gave Courtney a nickname and states it is now "every woman for herself." In the confessional, Courtney questions why Gwen can't be impressed with her genius and go along with it and believes that this is the reason why Gwen has a hard time keeping friends. Later at the main lodge, Courtney desperately tries to apologize to Gwen about the chart and convince Gwen not to vote for her. Gwen then states that she will try to convince Zoey to vote for Scott with her only if Courtney agrees to vote for herself in order to secure Gwen's trust again. Courtney protests that she's trying to make it unanimous, but Gwen replies that that's just a chance she will have to take. Later at the elimination ceremony, Courtney again pleads Gwen to not vote for her, but Gwen again states she needs to vote for herself, which frustrates Courtney. When Gwen tells Courtney that her sundae smells like the outhouse, Courtney runs off to puke which Gwen laughs at. After Courtney is eliminated and flushed, Chris notes that they will all miss her, but then everyone, including Gwen, shrugs that off. The Bold and the Booty-ful As the only veteran left in the final four, Gwen is happy to have accomplished this feat, but she is also left without any allies in The Bold and the Booty-ful. She also fails to get Scott allied with her due to his perception that it was her fault that him and Courtney were done for good. She is tasked to find a painting of Chris in his destroyed cottage, but her progress is slowed down substantially by "Mike", the painting she finds she finds and has a smear on it, causing her to use bear poop in order to get the correct shade of brown. This disgusts Chris and she automatically got disqualified from the challenge and the competition. The Final Wreck-ening In The Final Wreck-ening, she returns for the finale as one of Zoey's helpers including Cameron. While she helped Zoey get across the first moat, Mal throws her off of the second moat in order to not let her help Zoey any further. While she isn't of any help to Zoey later on, which is something she had been wanting to do for four seasons and give Cameron a friendly kiss on the cheek, before she hits Heather in the head with a stick to stop her from getting to the prize money that she lost 2 seasons ago. She is last seen floating away on one of the cabins with Mike, Zoey, and Cameron, telling Mike she never wants to participate in Total Drama again. Trivia * Gwen has an interest in art (shown several times throughout the show, and says she wishes to study art history at university in the future) and astronomy (shown in The Big Sleep and The Aftermath: II). * Gwen was one of the few contestants known to be able to play an instrument. In her case, it is the drums. ** The others are Courtney, Duncan, Trent, Cody, Harold, and Alejandro, who play the violin (Courtney), guitar (Duncan and Trent), keyboard/keytar (Cody and Harold), tuba (Harold), and accordion (Alejandro) respectively. * Gwen is one of the seven contestants to not have their full audition tape released. * Coincidentally, both seasons that Gwen made it to the final four take place at Camp Wawanakwa. * Gwen is one of two contestants to be on the most successful team of each season, being on the Screaming Gophers in Total Drama Island, the Screaming Gaffers in Total Drama Action, Team Amazon in Total Drama World Tour and the Villainous Vultures in Total Drama All-Stars, with the other being Heather. * Gwen is one of seven contestants to throw a challenge for their team. The others are Alejandro, Courtney, DJ, Justin, Scott, and Trent. ** However, unlike the others, she was forced to do so, as Justin stated that she owed them for the challenges that Trent threw. ** She is the first to throw a challenge in order to get herself eliminated. * Gwen has stayed on Camp Wawanakwa longer than any other contestant. ** In Total Drama Island, she made it to the finale along with Owen. Additionally, she is the only contestant to never left the island at any point that season. *** Owen was the winner in his ending, but he went on a five-star cruise for a weekend with the other guys as a reward at the end of Brunch of Disgustingness. **** Even if Owen hadn't left the island, she still would be the camper who stayed on the island the longest as she arrived on the island before Owen did. ** She also returns to the island in Total Drama Action and Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. ** In Total Drama All-Stars, she returns as a contestant, is the last first generation contestant standing and returned as one of Zoey's helpers in the finale. ** Ironically, Gwen seemed to hate being on the island the most. * Gwen's eliminations in Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour were partially because of her two love interests: Trent and Duncan, respectively. * Gwen was the only member of Team Amazon to be eliminated in Total Drama World Tour before the merge. * As revealed by Geoff in The Aftermath: II, Gwen owns two lizards, and as revealed by Beth in Mutiny on the Soundstage, their names are Angus and Vampyra. * Gwen is one of two contestants to believe in karma. She seems to be a strong believer in karma as she mentions it throughout the series. * As revealed by Duncan in Mutiny on the Soundstage, Gwen's favorite band is the Gothic Mind Explosion and she wants a Ford 1967 Mustang as her car. * Gwen, along with Heather and Sierra, are the only characters shown to have created a blog. * Gwen is the first contestant and the first female overall to use the confessional. * According to the Cartoon Network website, Gwen's favorite movie genre is horror. * It is revealed in Riot On Set that Gwen once had a job at a petting zoo. * Gwen has won more challenges for her team or for herself and her partner than any other contestant in the series, with fifteen (sixteencounting her ending of Total Drama Island). ** Eight/nine of the challenges she won were in Total Drama Island, which is also the current record for most challenges won in a single season by a contestant. ** However, Gwen ranks second when it comes to winning individual challenges. She has won five/six individual challenges, behind Heather who has won six/seven. * Gwen and Sadie were the only campers to reject a marshmallow. This is seen in Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon, when Gwen already said she had a good time, but Chris told her to sit down, and gave the final marshmallow to her. * Gwen is revealed to be an environmentalist, being impressed with Duncan's choice to give the money to Green Peace in The Aftermath: IV, and then later starting a web show in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special to help the environment. * Counting her ending of The Very Last Episode, Really!, Gwen is the first contestant to be the highest ranking member of a team and the lowest ranking member of another team. The second being Lightning. ** She's also one of only four female contestants to be the highest ranking member of her team, the others are Beth, Heather, and Sky. * Gwen is the only contestant on Total Drama Action to receive one Gilded Chris Award (as Izzy received one Gilded Chris award before and after her first elimination). * Gwen and Noah are the only former Screaming Gophers that haven't shown a form of nudity at any point in the series. * Gwen is the fourth contestant to ever attend another team's elimination ceremony, the others being Duncan, Alejandro and Tyler. * Gwen has more guys find her attractive than any other girl on the show. The other girls to have more than one guy attracted to them areHeather, Courtney, Bridgette, Anne Maria, and Jasmine. Throughout the series, six guys have found her attractive at some points of the series: ** Trent and Gwen were in a relationship for a majority of season one, and the beginning of season two, before they broke up. ** Cody constantly tries to hit on Gwen, but fails. ** Owen constantly calls Gwen a hot chick, but never actually says so to her face. ** Tyler agrees with Owen about Gwen being hot in The EX-Files. ** Harold confesses that he finds Gwen attractive in The Chefshank Redemption, after she smashes a shovel over his head. ** Duncan and Gwen were in a romantic relationship from The EX-Files to Moon Madness. He also called her a hot chick several times before they become a couple. * It is revealed that Gwen is allergic to eucalyptus in Picnic at Hanging Dork. ** This caused her elimination as she found it difficult to feed the koalas in the tiebreaker against Courtney. * Gwen and Courtney are the third duo to battle it out as a result of a tie, the first duo being Duncan and Beth and the second being DJ and Lindsay. * Gwen, along with Ezekiel and Izzy, is one of the only contestants to be the lowest ranking member of their team more than once. * In Hook, Line, and Screamer, it's revealed that Gwen's favorite movie is "Blood Bath 2: Summer Camp Reign of Terror." * Interestingly, Gwen dated two people whom she does not consider sane and shows no feelings for the boy who she considers sane. * Gwen's love life was heavily focused on in all four seasons that she participated in. * Gwen is the only known contestant other than Rodney to have a single parent (mother only), as seen in her video message and herbiography. * She is the fourth veteran to be a part of a challenge in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, the others being Izzy, Bridgette, Lindsay,Duncan, Heather, and DJ. * Gwen appears to be ambidextrous as she is seen holding a pencil with her right hand in Not Quite Famous, but uses her left in Search and Do Not Destroy. * Gwen broke up with both her boyfriends in the fifth episode of a season. ** Coincidentally, in those same seasons, Gwen and her boyfriend were the first to receive the symbol of immunity at the first elimination ceremony they attended as a couple. *** Gwen and Trent were the first to be given Gilded Chris Awards in Alien Resurr-eggtion. *** Gwen and Duncan were the first Villainous Vultures to receive marshmallows in Evil Dread. * Gwen is the only female contestant to be exiled to Boney Island in Total Drama All-Stars. ** She is also the only member of the original twenty-two contestants to be exiled. ** She is also the last contestant to be exiled. * Gwen has won more horror-themed challenges than any other contestants, winning four out of seven of them. ** She was eliminated prior to The Sand Witch Project and didn't participate in the seasons that contained Finders Creepers and Hurl and Go Seek. Thus, she has won all of the horror-themed challenges she competed in. * Gwen is one of four contestants to appear in all episodes of two seasons, the others being Duncan, Heather and Zoey. * Gwen, along with Jo, are the only contestants who have had their names changed. ** In this case, Gwen's old name was Heather before Camp TV's trailer was made. *** Ironically, Heather is one of her worst enemies. ** Gwen is the only contestant from the first generation to have her name changed. * Gwen, along with Courtney, Duncan, Heather, and Lindsay are the only five contestants to compete in four seasons. * According to Gwen's Total Drama World Tour contestant biography, her favorite music is Punk Rock and Emo. ** Also stated in her biography, her favorite color is midnight blue and her favorite food is blueberries. * Gwen is the first person to vote for themselves, the others being, Dave, DJ, Harold, and Lindsay. * It was revealed on Total Drama Online that Gwen keeps her makeup in a secret compartment of her platform boots. ** It is also revealed that Gwen's lipstick is blue paint mixed with chapstick which she calls "misery blue" and that she uses the same hair dye as her nana. * Gwen’s hair dye is a custom blend of Hopeless Midnight Blue, Azure Demon Tears and Cheerful Robin’s Egg. Gallery |-| TDAS= Minigwen.png Gwenfull.png |-| Screenshots= Category:Female Contestants Category:Villainous Vultures Category:Living Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Friend of the villain Category:Living Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:On & Off Villains Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Female Players Category:Teenage Villains Category:Total Drama Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Humans Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:In Love Category:Pawns